I'll Give You Fifty Galleons
by Alex Day
Summary: Hermione and Lavender have a bit of a bet going on, which just happens to include the "kind, honest, charming" Draco Malfoy. Things don't go exactly as planned, however. Cute oneshot. I'm not JKR and all that jazz


"Alright, I'll give you fifty galleons to kiss him."

"And if I don't?"

"You've got to give _me_ fifty galleons."

"Well, alright, Lavender, you've got a deal." So Hermione stood on her tiptoes to find the familiar blonde head, and upon locating him, turned and gave a haughty wink to the other girl. "Back in a jiffy."

When she reached him, she stepped to his back and lightly, but deliberately tapped on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, and when he looked down and saw her standing there, the shock was evident on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the little mudblood. Looking for something, Granger? If it's love and affection, I think you've come knocking on the wrong pure-blood's door." The Slytherins standing around laughed, but Hermione had fifty galleons on the table, and she wasn't going to let his rude remarks ruin this bet.

"Well, you see, _Draco,_ I've got a bit of a bet going on, over there," she turned and pointed to where Lavender was sitting, "and you just so happen to be part of it." Hermione raised her eyebrows and waited for his undoubtedly nasty response.

"Oh _really_ now? A bet? What kind of bet would that be?" He raised one eyebrow and looked at her, already sure he knew what it would be. After all, the girls just loved him.

"Well, see, it goes a little something like this." And then she grabbed his face, pulled him down to her, and placed her lips on his. At first, he just rolled his eyes and didn't move, but after a second, he couldn't help himself. He started to kiss her back. Draco grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him, so that her breasts were being crushed against his chest.

Hermione opened her eyes wide and stared at him, her body stiff now, unable to breathe, and wondering, what the hell was going on?! He wasn't supposed to kiss her back! But then his tongue slipped through her lips, parting them ever so gently, and her knees went weak. Damn, he was a _good_ kisser. Again, she kissed him, now with a bit of passion. Their tongues danced for dominance, tasting each other, discovering every little place in each other's mouths.

Suddenly Draco was so taken up by the strange, uncontrollable urge to take her on the floor, in front of all these people, he nearly fainted from his own thoughts. He broke off, eyes wide, open mouthed, gasping. He looked around the crowded hallway, and everyone was staring at the couple. He could see the blush rising in Hermione's cheeks, and he was sure the same must be happening to him. Why had he kissed her? He couldn't stand her presence anymore, the stares, the whispers already spreading foul gossip... so he stepped back ands ran down the corridor, into a corner far away.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, unable to move even a finger. He'd kissed her back. _He had kissed her back... he'd kissed her back!_ Why did he kiss her back? _Why did he kiss her back?!_ He wasn't supposed to kiss back... he was supposed to shove her off, call her a filthy mudblood, and get it over with. So why hadn't he?

"Hermione! Oh my gosh, Hermione, you kissed Draco Malfoy! Oh my gosh! I cannot _believe_ you did that!" Lavender squealed, running over to the spot where Hermione was standing, unaware of the mental debate the both of them were going through.

"Uh... uh huh, yeah, I kissed him alright..." she murmured quietly to her friend. "But Lavender, you've got to tell people it was for the bet, remember? I don't want people thinking I fancy Malfoy, alright? When people ask, you've got to tell them that it was a bet."

"Yeah yeah, yeah, sure, whatever Hermione. Anyways, I haven't got the fifty galleons on me now, but how about I take it out of the bank when we get to go to Hogsmeade next weekend? That way you can spend it right away, you know?" The girl was beaming, and of course, Hermione knew that she'd forget to tell people it was a bet...

"Oh, right, that's fine." Lavender ran away, giggling in delight at the fact that Hermione had _kissed_ Malfoy!

"_Why did he kiss me back? What does this mean?"_ Hermione wondered to herself. "_Does he fancy me back?"_


End file.
